Someone like you
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: Cuando el amor de su vida esta por casarse con alguien más, no puede más que desearle felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone like you.**

_«I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.»_

Sabía que no debía estar ahí. Lo supo en cuanto vio un camino de margaritas adornando la entrada del jardín y una de las chicas recibiendo a los invitados se acercó, preguntando su nombre.

—Lillianne, Potter Lillianne—respondió metódicamente.

No se encontraba en la lista de invitados, eso era de esperarse. Era obvio que terminarían por quitarla de ella. Era la esperanza de verlo una vez más la que la había llevado ahí en primer lugar; la que había callado a su sentido común y la había puesto en tan incómoda posición. La chica frente a ella (bajita, con cara redonda, un tanto adorable) hizo una mueca de amable vergüenza, arrugando la nariz.

—Lo siento, señorita, no se encuentra…

Suspiro ante las palabras de la acomodadora y alzó una mano para detenerla antes de que culminara la frase.

—Está bien, no se moleste. Aun así, muchas gracias.

—Creo que hubo una confusión aquí —dijo una tercera voz, dirigiéndose a la chica que seguía revisando la lista con la esperanza de encontrar una Nott entre los asistentes—. Lo que pasa es que ella no necesita estar en la lista, es de los invitados de honor —declaró Cassiopeia Nott, acercándose a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola, Cassiopeia.

—Lillianne—susurró antes de envolverla entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos.

Hacía mucho que no veía a la menor de los Nott. Cassie podía ser una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, pero por más que la quisiera, le era un poco difícil estar cerca de la chica que planeaba la boda de Scorpius (su Scorpius) con alguien que no era ella. Pero eso no era culpa de la veinteañera que en ese momento la sostenía como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Lillianne hundió el rostro en su cabello rubio perfectamente estilizado para la ocasión y se separó, regalándole una sonrisa más honesta que la anterior.

—¿Cómo has estado, Cassie?

—Extrañándote, por supuesto —murmuró, curvando los labios en el pequeño puchero que Lillianne había aprendido a adorar. Se tomó de su brazo, dejándose guiar al interior del jardín donde supuestamente sería la ceremonia. El camino al altar estaba perfectamente estilizado con retazos de tul y ramos de flores en los respaldos de algunas sillas. Al fondo podía ver un arco de románticas rosas en todo tipo de tonos rosas y rojo embellecer el estrado que ocuparía el padre cuando oficiara la ceremonia. Tragó en seco y desvió la mirada. Cassie porque estaba contándole algo de su jefe y lo mucho que le desesperaba no saber qué hacer con él.

—Sí, bueno, las cosas se solucionarán —terminó por decir, sin saber realmente a qué se refería la prima de Rose. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando asimilar el hecho de que el amor de su vida se casaría con alguien más.

Siempre había despreciado a las chicas que usaban la descripción "el amor de mi vida" para referirse una persona. Suponía que había sido así porque hasta ese momento no había entendido lo que era tener el único y verdadero amor tocar a tu puerta. No sabía lo que era despertar cada mañana envuelta entre los únicos brazos que importaban. No sabía lo que era desayunar mirándolo al otro extremo de la mesa y amándolo tanto, tanto, que el sol reflejándose en su cabello cobrizo mientras leía el periódico y tomaba café era una poesía a todo lo inmaculado. No sabía lo que era tomar su mano y sentirse invencible, importante, amada; sin que nada alrededor importara: sólo él. Ahora lo sabía. Pero él ya no estaba a su lado.

Giró el rostro hacia Cassiopeia cuando finalmente escuchó un «Scorpius» de sus labios. Por supuesto que éste estaba aunado a un «…ha estado tan estresado con la boda y no ayuda en nada…» y más quejas que no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar. Así que la interrumpió con una amable sonrisa y preguntó lo único que realmente quería saber.

—Hablando del novio, ¿dónde está?

Pudo ver la vacilación en el rostro de la chica antes de hablar.

—Lily, cariño, no creo que sea una buena idea…

—Cassie, por favor. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¿Para felicitar a la novia por quedarse con el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra? —Negó con la cabeza y se irguió aún más—. Sólo serán unos minutos. Prometo no pedirle que huya conmigo —sonrió débilmente y sin humor.

La chica suspiró y justo cuando se disponía a decirle dónde estaba su primo, otra chica de vestido amarillo claro se acercó, tomándola del brazo.

—Roxanne está teniendo problemas con su vestido. Te necesitamos.

Fue entonces que Lillianne hizo la asociación; no podía ser una coincidencia que ambas chicas llevaran el mismo modelo de vestido. Cassiopeia sería una de las damas participando en la boda. Tragó en seco y bajó la mirada, sonriendo sin humor al pasto hundiéndose bajo sus zapatillas grises. Por supuesto que lo era: era una diseñadora que tenía la oportunidad de vestir a Dios sabrá cuántas modelos que desfilarían por el altar antes de que Rosalie emergiera en su etérea perfección. Lillianne sintió náuseas y giró antes de que Cassiopeia pudiera despedirse de ella, alejándose.

¿En qué momento consideró que esa sería una buena idea?

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, frotándose las mejillas. ¿Qué esperaba de esa visita? ¿Qué Scorpius la viera a la distancia y corriera para tomarla entre sus brazos diciendo que todo era una broma y que no se casaría con Rose? ¿Qué se arrepintiera del compromiso que había hecho con su padre y la familia de su futura esposa?

Futura esposa.

Dos palabras que quemaron como ácido en su garganta, encendiendo una llamarada de dolor en su pecho. Las lenguas de fuego alcanzaban sus ojos ya, seduciendo a las lágrimas que salieran; retándolas a apagarlo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, siendo capaz de sostenerse como una sola pieza por un momento más. Inhaló a conciencia y se irguió en su posición, caminando alrededor para localizar a Scorp.

Había una razón por la cual estaba exponiéndose a tal tortura. Un pedazo de papel que pesaba toneladas en su pequeño bolso, siendo el único testigo de su frustración. Estaba ahí para darle una carta a Scorpius, su despedida, sus mejores deseos, su promesa de amor eterno. Algo parecido a lo que él estaría diciendo en unos minutos a una mujer que no era ella. Rió sin humor ante la ironía y se acercó a la casa donde permanecían sólo algunos miembros del staff encargado de la decoración, la comida y Dios sabrá qué cosas más. Habían gastado hasta lo impensable en esa boda.

Fue entonces que lo vio. Entre hombres trajeados y trabajadores intentando tener todo en orden, él se destacó por su sonrojo y la risa que tan bien conocía. A su lado estaba su mejor amigo ayudándole a hacer un perfecto moño mientras Scorpius negaba con la cabeza y decía algo que Lily no alcanzó a escuchar. Probablemente había sido algo graciosamente inteligente. La chica sonrió levemente y se abrió paso entre la gente, susurrando «disculpe» y «perdón» a diestra y siniestra.

Rupert fue el primero en divisarla. Lo notó por la manera en que abrió los ojos y masculló un «Scorpius…», intentando prevenirlo del desastre. Pero no sabía cuán equivocado estaba. Lillianne ya no era la misma. No iría corriendo para saltar contra su pecho y envolver su cadera con las piernas entre risas y grititos de diversión. No rebotaría una y otra vez sobre la punta de los pies intentando convencerle de que bailaran. La sonrisa había desaparecido casi por completo de su rostro. Se enfermaba con regularidad, había rechazado más de un papel en la Academia de baile (y el resto se los habían quitado por falta de profesionalismo y dedicación, según le habían dicho).

Lillianne no era Lillianne sin su Scorpius.

Pensaba que estaba preparada para éste momento. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en cómo sería que creía tener un plan para cualquier situación. Pero ninguno funcionó porque en cuanto Scorpius giró para mirarla, sintió su alma caer al piso. Su respiración falló por unos segundos y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, sonrió. Pero él no correspondió a dicha sonrisa.

—Rupert, ¿nos permites unos minutos? —murmuró con voz quebrada, mirando a su mejor amigo por encima del hombro.

El chico asintió, dando un amistoso apretón al brazo de Lily cuando pasó por su lado. Ella ni siquiera lo sintió, estaba ocupada intentando no perderse en los ojos de Scorpius. Separó la mirada e intentó tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta antes de escucharlo hablar nuevamente. Tenía el rostro sereno y las manos en los bolsillos. Mirándola como siempre. Mirándola como nunca.

—Por alguna extraña razón esperaba que vinieras.

Lillianne alisó su vestido negro con su mano izquierda, mostrando ese mismo anillo de oro que habían intercambiado tiempo atras y alzó ambas cejas y asintió secamente, sonriendo sin humor. Por supuesto que estaba ahí. Era el día de su boda. El punto de partida a una vida llena de felicidad matrimonial. No podía estar ausente el día en que la única persona a la que había llegado a amar en su vida se juraría amor eterno con alguien más. Entrelazó las manos en su espalda y la carta comenzó a latir en su bolso, recordándole la única razón por la que estaba ahí. Scorpius, al ver que ella seguía sin hablar, creyó que era una buena ocasión para volver a sorprenderla.

—Pero no debiste, ma belle —susurró con el dolor impregnando su voz.

Ella soltó toda la respiración que estaba sosteniendo y finalmente lo miró, encontrando un reflejo de su dolor en los orbes ajenos. La idea volvió a cruzar su mente: ¿y si se escapaban juntos? ¿Y si dejaba atrás a su prometida, a sus padres, a su hermana y simplemente tomaba su mano para partir a un lugar sin rumbo? Lo habían hecho más de una vez. Habían subido al primer tren que saliera de la estación, tomando caminos a las ciudades más cercanos sin que nadie se enterara hasta que notaban su ausencia. ¿Por qué no podían hacer lo mismo ahora? Ah, por supuesto, porque él ni siquiera la quería ahí.

Sus palabras dolieron más de lo que había imaginado. Quiso reír, llorar y golpearlo al mismo tiempo porque ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tales cosas cuando había sido él el que no había roto el compromiso con Rose a pesar de todas las promesas susurradas en el oído del otro antes de dormir? Había sido él el primero en alejarse. El primero en darse por vencido antes de empezar a luchar siquiera. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. No lloraría. No ahí. No frente a él. Respiró profundamente y finalmente habló.

—Yo, uh… sólo vine a dejarte esto —murmuró quedamente, extrayendo de su bolso la carta que había escrito la noche anterior. Alisó un poco el sobre antes de extendérsela, tensando la mandíbula cuando sintió sus dedos rozar los propios. Separó la mano abruptamente y se tomó un segundo para relajarse y ofrecerle una sonrisa que esperaba le hiciera creer una felicidad que no sentía.

—¿Piensas quedarte a…? —preguntó Scorpius, tomando el sobre entre los dedos.

—No creo —le interrumpió antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar—. Tengo que, uh… —señaló a la nada, recomponiendo una nueva sonrisa. Cada una más quebrada que la anterior—. Sólo venía a dejarte eso. Será mejor si me voy ya. Creo que no es una buena idea que esté aquí.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos. Ésta vez no sonrió. No pudo. Simplemente parpadeo cuando una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla y se apresuró a secarla con el dorso de la mano, dando media vuelta para alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

No supo si Scorpius quiso seguirla o si lo intentó siquiera. Sólo supo que cuando volvió a salir al jardín y vio a las damas de honor preparándose con los ramos de flores y la gente arribando a la ceremonia, su corazón terminó de partirse y supo que no podía permanecer ahí por más tiempo. Podía ser la persona más fuerte del planeta, pero eso era simplemente demasiado. Así que se acercó con rapidez al grupo de chicas vestidas de amarillo y se despidió de la única que importaba.

—Lillianne, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —susurró Cassiopeia alarmada, separándose del grupo que seguía hablando entre risas y emoción.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —finalmente halló la sonrisa que frente a Scorpius había perdido y se la ofreció a la menor de las Nott, abrazándola—. O lo estaré. En algún momento.

—Lo viste, ¿verdad? —susurró.

Pero Lillianne no contestó. Se separó y volvió a besar su mejilla, prometiéndole que se verían pronto y que pasaría por su loft para que se tomaran una taza de té cuando pudiera. No escuchó la respuesta de Cassie. Sus oídos zumbaban y necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Y se fue. Alejándose de la que debió haber sido su boda. Alejándose de la que debió haber sido su dama de honor. Alejándose del único hombre al que jamás podría llegar a amar con tanta intensidad, dejando tras de sí sólo palabras.

_Scorp,_

_Si pudiera encontrar una solución a nuestros problemas en las marcas de tu piel, lo haría. Pero más de una vez me he guiado por tus lunares y me he perdido en el valle de tu espalda y la extensión de tus labios. Hay días malos en los que no me gusta despertar porque estoy soñándome entre tus brazos. Pero hay días buenos en los que recuerdo que dichos sueños se volvieron realidad y la vida me sonríe un poco._

_Es difícil mirar al futuro y no encontrarte en él, pero es más difícil imaginarte en el altar esperando a alguien que no soy yo, y si eso está por convertirse en una realidad, ¿qué podría ser de una criatura tan insignificante como yo ante los azares del destino?_

_No la odio. No tengo por qué. La culpa la tengo yo por creerte mío. Por no luchar cada mañana, creyendo que ya tenía la guerra ganada, sin saber que cada día era una batalla diferente a librar. No soy tuya porque te amo. Te amo porque soy tuya. Te amo porque tu cabello es un laberinto sin salida por las mañanas y tus sonrisas adormiladas alegran mi día como no te imaginas. Te amo porque cada que pregunto cómo estuvo tu ducha, me sonríes como niño pequeño y contestas con un simple "mojada". Te amo porque amarte es tan sencillo como respirar y cada minuto que no te tengo cerca se convierte en un espiral de delirio y desesperación._

_Pero no te pongas triste. Es el día de tu boda, deberías estar feliz. Yo intentaré seguir adelante porque sé que es lo que tú querrías. Me propondré empezar cada día con una nueva meta, incluso si mi inspiración ya no está ahí. Llenaré los huecos que dejaste con memorias de tiempos mejores y usaré los recuerdos para envolverme en ellos cuando las lágrimas hayan terminado con mis fuerzas y el dormir sea la única opción viable. Intentaré sentirte ahí a pesar de saber que estas lejos._

_Espero que seas feliz. Espero tengas una familia hermosa y más de un pequeñín llamándote "papá". Espero que todo lo que imaginamos juntos se convierta en realidad incluso si yo ya no formo parte del plan. Espero tu bienestar y el de tu esposa, espero muchas cosas, pero hoy y siempre, te espero a ti._

_Tuya, _siempre _tuya,_

_Lillianne._

* * *

**Este drama me gusto como salio hace largo tiempo ya pero nunca lo había subido. Espero que les guste.**

**Personalmente**** me gusta porque no se sabe si Scorpius se casa o no.**

**Tanto el vestido de Lily como el de las damas están en mi perfil.**

**Besos, B.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, luego de haber subido esta se me vino la musa y a escribir se ha dicho. Es algo distinto a lo que había pensado en un primer momento pero igual me gusta. Es el segundo capitulo de no se que cantidad, voy sobre la marcha.**

**Este cap esta dedicado a todos aquellos que leyeron, comentaron y/o me agregaron a favoritos o alertas. **

**Besos para todos, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Arriba, desde una ventana de su habitación del tercer piso de la solariega mansión Malfoy Rosebund miraba como su prometido miraba a su mejor y amigo al tiempo que este se iba y mientras hablaba con la perra que tenía como prima. La trataba de odiar, pero no podía. No lograba odiarla a ella; tal vez tenerle envidia y algo de rencor por el hecho de que Scorpius hubiese pensado en algún momento huir con su prima y no con ella, pero aun así no podía.

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana cuando tocan su puerta, era su futura suegra, Astoria Malfoy. Ansiaba ser como esa mujer algún día. Crió a su hijo prácticamente sola, era bella, elegante y tenia un marido a quien amar…

—Pase—dijo la Weasley con la vos deprimida.

—Rosie cariño, es hora—le comunico la madre de su prometido antes de mirarla a los ojos y acercarse a ella para continuar diciéndole— ¿Queres diez minutos mas?—le dijo al ver la cara contraída de su futura nuera.

—N… no —logro articular, para luego continuar diciendo—Quiero un abraso, quiero uno sin segundas intenciones— le dijo mientras la mujer se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba protectoramente y miraba por la ventana. Fue ahí donde vio el porque de Rosebund, su prima, el verdadero amor de su único hijo estaba allí a pocos minutos de dar el "Si, acepto" hablando con el. Hablando de valla uno a saber que, sabia que su primogénito no aceptaría casarse con la hija de un Weasley y una Granger si podía tener con el a la princesa Potter por mas que hacerlo con su prima lo ayude a mejorar su imagen publica.

Por más que ella supiera que Scorpius amaba a otra, soñaba con otra y era capaz de matar por otra a ella no le importaría. Daría el "Si acepto" seria una señora Malfoy mas, cumpliría su papel de mujer ideal y se haría la feliz. Porque Rosebund Weasley no amaba el alma, amaba los lujos y privilegios que le traería convertirse en su nuera y ella, Astoria Malfoy, la señora Malfoy por excelencia lo sabía mejor que nadie.

[…]

La novia estaba bajando las escaleras con el bouquet de rosas color champagne, y decorado con finísimas perlas del mismo color entre medio de las flores, tomada del brazo de su padre, Ronald, y con sus madrinas –Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Victorie y Cassiopeia Nott, Dominique se había negado diciendo que no seria testigo de una farsa- delante de ella. Todas caminaban erguidas con los, horrorosos a su parecer, demasiado angelicales, le recordaban demasiado a la ramera de los Weasley, vestidos diseñados por _"Cassie"_ la bestly de _"Lils" _pero por el gusta parecía que su prima había tomado sus hojas y había diseñado lo que lucirían las damas de honor. Pero aunque pensara todo eso, no lograba odiarla. No podía odiarle, no le salía. Podía maldecirle y decirle ramera pero odiar no era algo que salía de ella, con excepción de que se meta en la boda, _su_ boda y de Scorpius.

Lo peor que le pudo haber pasado fue ver al final de los asientos una mujer vestida completamente de negro, con un bonito vestido-por que negarlo- corte princesa, corto y que mostraba las bellas piernas blancas como la seda, que llevaba con unos zapatos de tacón clásicos, "mis favoritos" peso Rose, una pamela y un clutch negro con la mitad de la parte delantera en dorado. Sin embargo, le molesto el anillo que llevaba puesto, lo conocía de algún lado, ese diseño enredado tipo holograma… De algún lado era. Fue un segundo en el que las damas se miraron entre si, consientes de la situación y de quien era la mujer a la que la novia sometía a tal escrutinio, el que se halla corrido el cabello rojo fuego delato la verdadera identidad de la mujer que anteriormente se habría llevado un premio de su parte. Era su prima Lillianne, la puta con la cual su futuro esposo se revolcaba por amor y placer. Se lo habría perdonado si no se hubiere aparecido allí, si la hubiese visto en la fiesta o en algún almuerzo en la madriguera. Por eso, al ver como al pasar por el lado de ella las damas le sonreían con algo de nerviosismos, odio no fingido salio de ella al pasar a su lado. Había reconocido el anillo, el mismo que el de el; por eso le sonrió diciendo "Tu podrás tener su corazón, pero yo tendré su apellido queridita".

[…]

"Pero hoy y siempre, te espero a ti" esas simples, y tan comprometidas, palabras lograban que alucinara que era ella quien venia caminando hacia mi en este momento. Pero no, vestida de un blanco inmaculado con un bouquet de _rosas chamgane,_ "las favoritas de ella" paso por la mente de Scorpius, iba Rosebund. Su prima, bella y de cabello rojo. Pero no era Lily, su Lily.

Cuando el joven quiso acordar la marcha nupcial había cesado y se encontraban escuchando hablar al ministro. Este hablaba del amor incondicional y de cuanto de ello dependía un matrimonio. También decía que veía un gran futuro de nuestra parte, que esta unión era una marca de perdón y montón de adulaciones más. Pobre hombre, yo sonriéndole falsamente, pero Rose (bajita, de cara redonda sin ser gorda y de grandes ojos celeste) que estaba a mi lado lo miraba con adoración, como amando el discurso del hombre y el montón de estupideces que decía.

— Rosebund Weasley, ¿Acepta por esposo al señor Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?—decía con tediosa solemnidad el hombre.

— A esta altura no voy a dudar, ¿no?— dijo ella para asegurarse de que el pensaba dar un "Si acepto" sin contar que la perra de su prima y eterno amor del Malfoy había aparecido minutos antes —Obvio, acepto.

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ¿Acepta por esposa a la señorita Rosebund Weasley, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? — en ese mismo momento todo fue asaltado por el caos. El publico presente, incluyendo a su prima, y mejor amiga de Lily, Cassie expectante por el si del rubio al igual, o más, que el resto del público. Pero al verla a ella allí, en la ultima fila trato de responder positivamente, pero no pudo. No podía jurarle amor eterno a alguien que siquiera deseaba, a alguien a quien no amaba.

—Scorpius, ¿Qué haces?—dijo su amiga frente a el. Pero al no tener respuesta de su parte más que una mirada vacía y llena de dolor— ¿Dirás que si? Ay si, obvio que quiere casarse conm…

—Lo siento Rose, no aun no puedo —le dijo enfrentándola a los ojos. Fue en ese instante que sintió que un fuerte brazo lo tiraba, Rupert lo llevaba un paso atrás antes de que su, ahora ex-futura esposa grite como loca diciendo:

—¿POR QUIEN NO TE CASAS CONMIGO MALFOY? ¿POR LA PUTA QUE TENGO COMO PRIMA MENOR?—ante tales palabras Scorpius continuo mirándola de manera impenetrable —¡SI CLARO, COMO NO! LA TIERNA Y DULCE LILS POTTER COMPATE ALGO MAS QUE "AMISTAD" CON VOS, ¿NO ES ASI? PERO CLARO, "USEMOS A LA ESTUPIDA ROSE PARA OCULTARLO". YA ME OLVIDABA, PRIMITA NO TE TENIA TAN DEBIL—empezó a decir mientras dirigía la mirada a la parte de atrás del público, porque eso había dejado de ser un casamiento para ser una obra que las tragi-comedias romanas envidiarían— COMO PARA NO LLEGAR A TIEMPO UN EMBARAZO ¿NO ES ASI? DECIME SI ESTOY EQUIVOCADA QUE SCORPIUS TE EMBARAZO _TREMENDA PUTA_ Y PERDISTE DOS EMBARAZOS POR DEBILUCHA? — ante esta ultima parte Rosebund vio como su prima comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida bañada en lagrimas, al igual que Cassiopeia. Estaba segura de que había hecho bien su trabajo de decirle en la cara todo lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo.

Fue un instante, en el que vio como Scorpius la tomaba del blanco brazo, rápidamente la giraba y clavando los ojos con decían, pero de forma suave le decía:

—Si estaba por decirte que no antes de que hagas este show te lo digo ahora, hasta acá llegamos. La quiero encerrada y alejada de mi lo antes posible —termino diciéndole primero a ella y luego a los hombres de seguridad allí presentes, para luego salir ante la atónita mirada de los invitados por donde se acababan de ir Cassie y Lils, dejando atrás una boda que no era suya. Una farsa que el no había elegido, un destino erróneo para cualquiera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Como estan? Yo bien, aqui mas rapido de lo normal actualizo pero agradézcanle a mi gran tiempo libre y a que mi hermana me presta la computadora. Pero bueno, mas halla de eso, este capitulo es para NenasFashion, Luriana y Nathy22.**

**Besos para todos, Bella.**

* * *

Entre a la casa a de mis padres, por donde lo habían hecho mi prima y mi _Lils _hacia apenas unos segundos. Las seguí lentamente sabiendo a donde irían, a la habitación de _Cassie_ en casa.

La mansión ya no tenía ese aire de fiesta que había minutos atrás. Todo me parecía tener registros de lo que acababa de pasar. Las habitaciones con la típica decoración victoriana y los grandes ventanales que daban al sector donde debería haberse celebrado la boda.

Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a la habitación de su prima. La puerta estaba apenas abierta y allí estaban ellas dos. Escuchar la situación me partía el alma, escucharla llorar así me mortificaba…

—Lils, por favor, tranquilízate—oí que mi prima le decía.

—No es fácil, Cassie. Podríamos tener hijos ahora, ¿Sabias? Podríamos estar juntos y verlos crecer como niños felices.

—Por algo las cosas no fueron así amiga—preste más atención al sentir que ella paraba de llorar y con la voz compungida le decía:

—Si, pero ya no habrá mas un nosotros. Ya no hay un Scorpius y Lily, Malfoy y Potter—si lo poco que había oído hasta instantes atrás me mataba, eso lo hizo aun más. Por eso, con un apenas audible "permiso" entre a la habitación seguido de un "pase" por parte de mi prima.

Ella estaba ahí, tan bella como siempre, tan bella como nunca. Con su vestido corto y el tocado-pamela como vestía para "eventos especiales". La amaba, no había dudas de ello. Como me sentí luego del show dado por Rose era incluso mejor de cómo estaba ahora que podía verla a los ojos color verdes con toques de azul cielo.

Me di cuenta como al verme mi prima me quería matar, pero la muy hábil salio de la habitación sin decir palabra. Solo mirando a Lily para darle un apretón de manos, al igual que a mi. Sinceramente odie esa actitud de su parte. La odie por tener razón si sentía instintos asesinos hacia mí. Mientras ella lentamente salía yo me dirigí a la ventana, se veía el gran jardín desde allí, la ceremonia parecía pequeña, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que apenas oí cuando ella me dijo…

—Discúlpame amor…—con esas dos palabras me gire por sobre mis talones e hice algo que nunca creí volver a hacer, la bese con pasión y reverencia; como quien juega con una muñequita de cristal, con la diferencia de que una muñeca de cristal no llora y nuestro beso se había tornado una mezcla de sal, pasión y necesidad por las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Tenias razón en todas y cada una de esas palabras—le respondí apenas separando sus labios de los míos. Mientras aun continuaba sintiendo su respiración mezclarse con la mía. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos aun derramaban lagrimas, por eso, con el alma por el piso, la mire a los ojos y le dije —Te amo, te amo como nunca ame a nadie y sobre Rose…—dudaba si decirle la realidad de nuestra relación, ya tendríamos tiempo para eso— todo esta terminado. No más Scorpius-Rosebund.

—Scorpius, de verdad, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería, yo no quise que te…

— ¿No querías que cosa? ¿Sabes como se me esta cruzando el humor ahora mismo? Soy feliz, soy la persona mas feliz del mundo por el hecho de saber que podríamos haber tenido unos hijos hermosos y soy infeliz por lo que te acaba de pasar, por el momento que acabamos de pasar. ¿Sabes lo duro que es para mi que mi antita prometida le halla hecho pasar eso momento a la mujer que amo?

— No amor, por favor no me hagas esto. Vos y Rosie tienen un futuro juntos, nosotros no. Ya la escuchaste a ella, soy una débil que no puede llevar a tiempo dos embarazos, perdí hijos tuyos y míos. No te merezco, por favor…—termino ella casi suplicándome al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por detrás, necesitaba que ella sintiese que no le pasaría nada, que todo iba a estar bien. Que ya no mas sufrimiento, ya no mas dolor ahora esos malos recuerdos quedarían enterrados bajo millones de capas de memorias felices.

—Lills, ya no hay mas Rose de por medio. Ya tiene causa de captura por difamación y extorsión. Por favor, solo te pido una cosa—dije mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba— dame la oportunidad de remediar todos los errores del pasado bajo recuerdos felices.

— No lo se. He sufrido mucho por esto, ¿Sabias que el pasado año quise morir luego de saber que me habían quitado el sueño de mi vida "por falta de profesionalismo"? Estaba deprimida y mal porque en todos lados aparecían ustedes con un titular que decía "El compromiso del año", "¿Nuevo heredero en camino?" o "Scorpius Malfoy al fin se casa". ¿Sabes lo duro que era para mí ver tu foto con ella en todas partes? ¿Saber que yo podría estar ahí pero por estupida no lo hice?

— Por extraño que parezca, cualquiera que agarre una foto de esas y me viera diría que mi sonrisa es verídica y de felicidad, pero nunca creí que tu también te las creerías—finalice al escuchar que había voces afuera. La bese suavemente al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la pequeña mano para desaparecer de allí…

[…]

En el jardín de la mansión Malfoy, la dama de honor principal, Cassie, se dirigía con un breve y conciso discurso a los invitados…

—Bueno, primero que nada me quiero disculpar en nombre de mi primo por el show que acaba de brindar la señorita Rosebund Weasley. Simplemente horroroso. Pero, no hay que sentir pena por ella —con esa simple afirmación logro que los invitados lancen una exclamación de sorpresa por lo que prosiguió diciendo —, si bien seguramente no es la boda que soñó ¿A quien se le ocurriría gritar así? O lo que es peor aun ¿Contraer matrimonio sabiendo que la persona que te esta dando el "Si, quiero" no lo hace mas que por obligación? Por eso,y muchas cosas mas no siento pena de ella; si no, que me compadezco de lo que le acaba de pasar a mi amiga del alma. Por que ¿Había necesidad de sacar a relucir en ese momento el hecho de que ella no pudiera haber tenido hijos en su debido tiempo? ¿Había necesidad de llamar de todas esas formas a un ser humano? ¿Tenia necesidad de decirle esas barbaridades a sangre de tu sangre? ¿A quien te quiso como tu propia hermana? Pero lo mas importante ¿Es correcto llamar de todas esas maneras a la persona que ama quien tu dices amar? Piénsenlo, pero hasta aquí llego. Solo creo que no hay que juzgar a nadie por su actitud, detrás de cada persona hay una gran historia para contar—y con esa ultima frase la castaña se fue dejando a todos, incluyendo la familia Weasley a pleno en un silencio sepulclural y con sus pensamientos abiertos hacia lo que acababa de suceder.

[…]

A la mañana siguiente tanto los medios mágicos como muggles hicieron repercusión de lo fue el escándalo del año. Una Rose Weasley sacada, al mismo tiempo que rompía el pastel de la boda era la portada de "The sun"; otra de los breves segundos en que todo se desato, el mismo momento en que Rupert tiraba del brazo a su amigo y Rosebumd giraba para mirar a la parte de atrás de los invitados con cara de neurotica, con los ojos celestes abiertos como platos y las manos abiertas de manera tal que parecieran tomar del cuello a alguien.

Pero lejos de allí, en medio de la nada en un perdido, y de los pocos que aun perduraban, paraíso un rubio platinado y una pelirroja se reían de lo que el mundo opinaba de ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Bueno de un mundo sin actualizar aquí estoy. Estuve escribiendo como loca durante mi viaje por eso tal vez actualice todas las historias juntas. **_

_**Aclaro: **Cuidado hay cambios de narrador dentro de las misma escenas, tal vez por eso se confunden un poco las cosas._

_**Aqui estan mis respuestas:**_

_***dracolover: **Si, conozco a la autora pero no a la historia. Esta es una que, excepto todo lo que se conoce, es de mi completa autoria._

_***Nathy22: **Gracias. Aquí estoy de nuevo._

_***anally30: **Me has hecho poner colorada! Es que la pobre no es "superficial" de película yankee, la ha pasado bastante mal y ya veras porque._

_***NenasFashion: **No, las portadas nunca, o en contadas ocasiones, son bonitas. _

_**Besos y espero que les guste, no leemos la próxima.**_

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de verano en Porthcawlm una bella ciudad costera de Gales, el lugar menos mágico del mundo. El ultimo lugar donde irían a buscarlos. Estaba alejado de todo, pero aun así se podían aparecer en sus respectivos trabajos; el en la oficina desde donde se encargaba de que todos los asuntos de Malfoy Industries operaran correctamente y ella en su loft-estudio, el mismo en el que se dedicaba a hacer la próxima colección crucero de otoño. Inspirada en el lejano oriente, su viaje de ensueño. Sin duda alguna un lugar encantador. Con esas costumbres tan dispares a las británicas que hacia Bután y el noreste de la India particularmente dos lugares que ella denominaría el lugar en el que estaban inspirados los cuentos de felicidad eterna muggles, aun sabiendo que eran de origen alemán, francés, hispano o hasta británico.

Tenia bien en claro que Scorpius, suyo y de nadie mas, estaba sumido en unos papeles de su trabajo como Coordinador general de las empresas de su familia, actividad que, ella sabia, le gustaba por demás de las cosas. Porque así era el, analítico, frió si se lo proponía y en extremo hábil para los negocios. Pero tanto en esa faceta de hombre de necios serio y responsable, como en la de niño pequeño con sus respuestas extrañas lo amaba. Porque era suyo y de nadie mas.

Ambos sabían que ese día seria más que difícil en cuanto a lo laboral, regresaban a su vida cotidiana luego de haber co-protagonizado el escándalo del año, como lo había titulado Le monde, o de haber sido difamada por alguien de tu propia familia. Pero no tenían un gira tiempo y, por lo tanto, tampoco tenían la posibilidad de volver al tiempo para reparar sus errores pasados. Sin embargo, algo era seguro, se tenían el uno al otro para enfrentarlo.

Pero por esas casualidades, o causalidades, Cassiopeia Nott le envió una nota a su amiga de toda la vida, que rezaba _"Lils: Ya lo se, ya se que debes estar terminando la colección crucero, pero ¿Te va juntarnos hoy a hablar? A las veinte, el bar de siempre. Te veo allí, Cassie N."_

[…]

Mientras, en una casona del sur de Inglaterra un matrimonio discutía acerca del futuro de su familia…

— Draco, sabes que no desheredare a Scorpius por más que se halla negado a casarse con Rosebund.

— ¿Ahora es Rosebund?

— Si, siempre lo fue y lo será. Scorpius es nuestro único hijo, lo único que podría decir es que tomo la decisión correcta. El, teniendo a la Potter a su disposición jamás se casaría con otra. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, esa jovencita es su debilidad mas extrema—finalizo la castaña de manera autoritaria, logrando que su esposo se gire a mirarla a sus saltones y morrones ojos para contradecirle diciendo:

— En es tenes toda la razón del mundo. Pero el punto es ¿y si nos deshacemos de ella?—continuo el bajo la mirada de su esposa. Logrando que esta soltara una exclamación ahogada y le recrimine diciendo:

— Draco Lusius Malfoy Black, ¿Cómo se te ocurriría hacerle algo así a tu único hijo?—le grito marcando la palabra único en la frase, para luego bajar la voz y decirle— Si algo le pasa a Lillianne, por mas mínimo que sea, te aseguro que tendrás los papeles del divorcio frente a vos.

Frente a esta contestación Draco abrazo a su bella esposa. Hacia tiempo que no lo amenazaba con eso, con dejarlo por sus constantes roses con su primogénito. Definitivamente la amaba, de eso no había duda. Amaba a esa Astoria, o Tory, seria y capaz de defender con uñas y dientes lo suyo y aunque parezca raro era una de las pocas personas que el respetaba, aun siendo el líder de la red de narcotráfico y prostitucion mas grande de Gran Bretaña. Pero mas halla de eso el sabia que en pocas horas tendría una reunión junto con otros inversionistas y, sin falta, debería de hablar con su hijo.

[…]

— Amor…—escuche que alguien me llamaba desde la entrada. Sentía que habían pasado años desde que lo había visto, cuando fue hace menos de doce horas.

— ¿Si Scorp?—le conteste haciéndome la desinteresada al mismo tiempo que apenas levantaba la vista para observar esos ojos grises que tanto amaba.

— Lils, no te hagas la que no te importa. Te conozco y se que si —me dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mi, en un susurro lento y arrastrado. — ¿Me acompañarías una semana a Bhután? Tengo que resolver unos asuntos en las fabricas de…

— ¿Bután? ¿En Asia? ¡Si, si!— le dije exaltada mientras daba pequeños saltitos hacia el y le continuaba diciendo — Llevo mis bocetos, la temporada crucero esta inspirada en las montañas de Bután y China. Seria ideal…—finalice con un tono soñador ideando en mi mete nuevos modelos para hacer desfilar en la Semana de la Moda de Londres.

— Nunca creí que seria tan fácil…—me respondió el al mismo tiempo que lograba que me calme a su lado y diciéndome, aunque creo que fue mas para si mismo que para mi, agregó— Pensé que diría que no, que debes de terminar la temporada y me tendría que ir solo, como siempre.

— ¿Y por que diría eso?— le pregunte mitad ofendida y otra mitad con un tono de comprensión, le dolía hacer que viaje solo a Asia.

— No importa Lils, es solo que llevo haciendo esto hace tiempo y, generalmente, los viajes a lugares así los realizo solo. Me encanta que vengas, va a ser más llevadera la distancia con Inglaterra. Gracias, de verdad —finalizo el mirándome casi con devoción, al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba de forma mas cariñosa, si era posible, y sus labios jugaban con los míos como si no hubiese un mañana. Como si un futuro no existiré y yo, simplemente no le podía reprochar nada. Porque si en algo estábamos de acuerdo era que hay que vivir el día a día a tope.

Pero estábamos perdidos en medio de ese pasional roce cuando alguien golpea la puerta que se encontraba cerrada a nuestras espaldas. Gracias a Merlin ella se supo arreglar en apenas dos segundos su cabello y darle paso a quien estaba allí. Era Dominique Weasley, o Potter, la mejor amiga de Luna.

Nique era la única Weasley de las que Rose le pidió que sea madrina de mi casamiento que se negó. El resto temían las locuras que era capaz de hacer ante su negativa. Le dijo que no y se le planto, por eso Dominique siempre fue la única que supo del verdadero afecto que hay entre su prima y yo. Por eso realmente consideraba a la rebelde Weasley un verdadero fenómeno. Fue, junto con James, de luchar contra viento y marea por algo que creía justo. También sabia que Lily codiciaba esa libertad que ellos tenían, pero yo me encargaría de que mi bella pelirroja tuviere de nuevo la libertad perdida.

[…]

Listo, ya me había encargado de enviarle la nota a Lily. Ahora debía de finalizar mis asuntos pendientes. Tenia un pedido de veinte modelos de piel blanco mate y una de piel morena desde la casa Potter, o _LadyPoint_ como era el nombre de la marca de mi amiga. Eran para la Semana de la moda de Londres, tenían que ser las mejores de eso no había duda. Le debía mucho a Lily, más de lo que gran parte de la población creería. Pero esa misma noche nos juntábamos a cenar y ponernos al día.

Quería saber de ella, no como "Lillianne Potter, la diseñadora de modas", quería saber de ella como Lily. Mi mejor, y única verdadera, amiga. Mi hermana de la vida. Me encontraba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había entrado Paul Tregart, mi asistente. Un maravilloso francés homosexual que sabia de mi amistad intima con la antigua amante de mi primo.

—Cassie—dijo el, era al único al cual le permitía llamarme así en el ámbito empresarial—, te llego esto. Es de la…

—De Lily. ¿Sabias que mi primo dejo plantada a Rosebund? Ahora no se que serán ella y Scorpius.

— ¿Con ella de quien hablas? ¿De tu amiga o de la loca de la revista?

Cariño, habría que ser muy ignorante como para no saber que la plantaron a la Weasley menor en el altar. Me hubiese encantado estar ahí.

—No, Paul. Te puedo asegurar que no. Lo que le dijo a Lils, fue horroroso. ¿Sabias que se puso a gritar que había perdido embarazos? ¿O que era una ramera? Lo siento, pero lo último que consideraría eso es cómico. Fue muy duro ver, escuchar y vivir todo eso, no solo para mi ¿Imagínate a Scorpius escuchando de la boca de su prometida todo eso? —le dijo mientras abría la nota que le confirmaba su encuentro con su amiga y se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde que se le había escapado tras recordar ese momento tan feo para ella como mujer.

— Conmigo puedes estar tranquila, Cassie. Sabes que te adoro como la hermana que nunca tuve…

— Si, Paul. Lo siento, debemos continuar con el trabajo en esta época y yo acá llorando como una loca.

— ¿Que loca, ni que ocho cuartos? ¡Loca es la Weasley castaña! Vos solo estas largando ese sufrimiento que tenes adentro escondido. Te sacaste el personaje de encima —finalizo logrando una carcajada de la morena con gusto a llanto.

— ¿Sabes que? Tenes razón. Saldré y me tranquilizaré un poco, pero hoy a la noche me reúno con mi amiga y me pondrá al corriente acerca de ella y mi primo. El resto que reviente.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Que hay de mi? — me dijo quien ahora podía considerar mi amigo.

— Bueno, a vos te llevo conmigo. ¡Que seria de mí sin vos Paul! Estaría perdida en un mar de modelos, diseñadores de alta costura tonos de cabello, eso es seguro—le dije así finalizando esa charla que no fue precisamente profesional.


	5. Chapter 5

**He regresado, si volví luego de mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia. **

**No es el mejor capitulo que podría haber escrito, pero aun así me gusta. **

**Creo que el final se esta acercando. Va a ser mas corto que lo voy escribiendo hasta ahora.**

**Besos, B.**

* * *

Un hombre de entre cincuenta y sesenta años aproximadamente se dejaba caer en un sillón de su despacho en Malfoy Manor. Le acababa de llegar un diario que seria publicado del día siguiente. La nota principal la protagonizaba su hijo en una fiesta benéfica junto a los monarcas y el Iyonchhen de Bután y la chica Potter. No entendía nada de lo que decía, estaba en dzongkham. Para comprender de qué hablaba debería de comunicarse con algún torpe muggle que maneje bien ese idioma, si había en el Reino Unido. Sin embargo, le llamo la atención la forma en que se movía la... algo de su hijo en las fotos. Como si estuviera habituada a ese circulo, sonreía ampliamente y se movía con gracia. Como si la hubieran criado para eso…

Ahí estaba su punto débil, en la crianza. Ella había sido concebida en circunstancias particulares, en una familia peculiar y tiene una relación con alguien peculiar. Por ese lado la hundiría, se encargaría de difamarla hasta el punto de dejarla sin nada, sin prestigio como diseñadora, sin amigos, sin familia, sin dinero, sin amor, sin nada ni nadie. Porque con el no se juega, ella lo debería de saber mas que bien. Total, no diría nada que no fuere verdad. ¿Que Potter era una lanzada? Es la verdad. ¿Qué salía con un hombre comprometido? ¿Qué intento huir con el? ¿Qué no es mas que una mujerzuela imposibilitada de llevar a tiempo un embarazo? Esas y muchas cosas mas eran verdad. Lo que a ella le pasase luego no es su problema, en todo caso ella se haría cargo de la consecuencias.

Frente a estos pensamientos, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy se sintió mejor que nunca, sintió la necesidad de reunir cuanto antes a los investigadores privados del país para comenzar con algo mas profundo sobre el pasado de la hija de Potter, además quería conocer todos sus movimientos.

Pero había algo que ahora tenia mas claro que nunca, en caso de un nuevo enfrentamiento el la elegiría a ella por sobre todas las cosas. Si la tocaba a ella, su hijo quedaba pegado… ¿Qué hacer ahora? Era la pregunta que andaba por su cabeza.

[…]

Mientras en otro punto del Reino Unido, una joven de origen servio tenía una gran preocupación. Debía de seguir a una de las personas más famosas del país en busca de la mayor información posible. Debía de saber todo, sus habituales acompañantes, costumbres, gustos, todo. Porque él lo pedía. Sabía muy bien que con personas de la talla del Malfoy mayor, su jefe, no se jugaba.

Se habían conocido hacia un par de años atrás. Ella era una joven mesera, y bar women, residente en La Haya y el estaba cerrando un par de negocios en esa ciudad. Como estaba de ilegal no podía cobrar mucho dinero para sobrevivir en una ciudad como la de los Países Bajos. Frente a esto no dudo cuando ese apuesto hombre rubio le propuso cumplir la misma función en un famoso boliche londoniense de su pertenencia.

Con el tiempo paso a una compañía hermanada del mismo caballero, para descubrir que no era tan noble como ella había creído. El boliche no era más que una "tapadera", como se conocía a ese tipo de lugares. Su función era blanquear el dinero negro que el obtenía de sus múltiples negocios.

Era igual que los servios que había conocido años atrás, al escapar de la ocupación en su país. Lo que él en realidad quería era utilizar sus modos y belleza para conseguir información de hombres que podían ser desde traficantes de armas muggles a personajes públicos de relevancia en el ambiente político e incluso hijos de sus enemigos. Su función en la empresa era clara "entregarse a quien se le ordene y después dejarlo", por ello esta nueva misión le parecía un tanto complicada. Su victima era una mujer que, al igual que ella, estaba herida por los azares del destino. Sin ir más lejos, ambas habían pasado por embarazos y, sin embargo, no lograban tener a sus hijos en sus propios brazos. Pero, sin duda alguna, ella no había sido victima de una violación por parte de sus propios hermanos mayores e incluso, en ocasiones, su propio padrastro.

[…]

Sin duda la amaba, no había dudas de ello. Bien claro se lo había dejado a su padre, Draco desde aquella pelea por su elección de vida. El lo quería dentro de los asuntos familiares, cosa que logro, pero alejado de esa pelirroja que tanto amaba.

Tal vez suene extraño pero aun en la actualidad había personas como él, con ideas erradicadas décadas atrás, pero que sin embargo continuaban vigentes en múltiples lugares del mundo, lugares que prefería evitar visitar.

Esa misma noche se encontraba observándola dormir sin una pizca de maquillaje y con su rostro relajado, cuando escucha que le dice…

— ¿Que haces Malfoy?

— Creía que dormías cariño, —le respondió el con tono sorprendido, para luego continuar diciendo— además pensaba.

— ¿Qué pensabas? No me digas que en tu padre porque voy lo ahor…—comenzó a decir la pelirroja con voz un tanto violenta, pero el la cortó con una respuesta más que concisa:

Una hora mas tarde los dos tórtolos se encontraban desayunando en la terraza del hotel. La vista era genial. Desde allí se podían observar los lugares de los que se cultivaban muchas de las variedades de hebras de te que ella consumía habitualmente, incluso hoy bebía un te cultivado de esos campos cercanos. Al verla tan perdida en la vista, su novio le dijo para despertarla de ese idilio...

—Lils, tengo una reunión en diez minutos. ¿Te molestaría quedarte sola?—le pregunto el, pero frente a la negativa de su novia, continuo diciendo.

—No, no me molestaría, anda tranquilo tengo bocetos que terminar. Cuídate Honey—le respondió ella, mientras dejaba la tasa de porcelana china sobre el platito y caminando se acercaba a la baranda que rodeaba el lugar para una mayor seguridad. Frente a esto, el se acerco a ella y desde su espalda le dijo:

—Lils, ¿Te molestaría utilizar este anillo? —dijo tomando con sus largos dedos un fino anillo de oro blanco con un diamante corte princesa incrustado en el — ¿Lily Potter, te casarías conmigo?—termino el Malfoy dejándola blanca como el papel secante.

Aunque suene raro todos tenían algo en común. Todos buscaban la mejor forma de que el otro sea más feliz, aun cuando su propia infelicidad futura dependiera de ello.


End file.
